LAVENDER
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] / Ia melakukan pencarian selama satu tahun terhadap seorang gadis yang bahkan tak diketahui bagaimana sosok atau wajahnya. Seorang gadis yang telah menolongnya. Ia hanya mengetahui nama serta satu hal penting yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis itu. Aroma lavender. Itulah petunjuk pentingnya. Akankah ia bisa menemukan gadis itu? /M For GORE/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kaneki Ken x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Gore, Dark Fantasy, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lavender © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING : Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ia melakukan pencarian selama satu tahun terhadap seorang gadis yang bahkan tak diketahui bagaimana sosok atau wajahnya. Seorang gadis yang telah menolongnya. Ia hanya mengetahui nama serta satu hal penting yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis itu. Aroma lavender. Itulah petunjuk pentingnya. Akankah ia bisa menemukan gadis itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAVENDER**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah cepat yang berasal dari sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang gadis menggema di sepanjang jalan gang sepi nan gelap itu. Tangan kecilnya memegangi bahu kanan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau anyir. Luka yang dideranya cukup parah, namun tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk pergi menjauh dari sesuatu yang mengancam dirinya. Berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

Keringat bercampur darah membasahi sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya. Ditambah rasa sakit yang mampu menghilangkan sebagian kesadarannya saat ini. Ia belum ingin mati. Tidak dalam kondisi tragis dan menakutkan seperti ini. Jika memang Tuhan telah menggoreskan takdir kematiannya sekarang, maka ia tak bisa mengelak ataupun melarikan diri lagi. Namun bolehkan ia berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup? Salahkah jika ia masih ingin menjalani kehidupannya di dunia ini?

Tidak. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tak akan dengan mudah memberikan tubuhnya pada makhluk aneh yang tengah mengejarnya. Makhluk berbentuk seperti manusia namun menyerang dan memakan manusia. Dunia memang sudah gila. Kanibal berkeliaran dimana-mana. Dan sekarang salah satu dari mereka tengah memburunya.

'_Kami-sama_ … Tolonglah aku!' Berulang kali ia menjeritkan doa penuh harap dan putus asa pada Sang Pencipta. Berharap bantuan tak terduga akan segera diperolehnya. Berharap ia bisa keluar dari marabahaya yang menjeratnya.

**BRUKK**

"Ahhh …" Ia terjatuh. Meringis menahan nyeri di bahunya. Tubuhnya melemah. Pandangannya mengabur. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Lelah dan sakit berbaur menjadi satu. Darah mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Luka yang ia dapat memang tak main-main. Sebagian daging dan kulit di bahunya menghilang. Makhluk terkutuk itulah yang melakukannya.

"_Kami-sama_ … Se-seperti inikah akhir hidupku?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Memandangi langit malam yang kelam tanpa bintang. Menyunggingkan senyum miris yang menyedihkan.

"TI-TIDAK!" Suaranya meninggi. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi darah. "A-aku tak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini." Ia berusaha berdiri, susah payah karena kedua kakinya pun terluka. Tak terlihat baik karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah hingga membuatnya lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"A-aku harus segera pergi sebelum—"

"Ternyata bau manis itu berasal darimu." Seseorang memotong ucapannya. Sosok lelaki bersurai putih muncul dari kegelapan. Tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan menakutkan. Bagaikan seekor predator menemukan mangsanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ia melangkah mundur seiiring langkah lelaki itu yang kian mendekat. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat karena pandangannya yang kadang mengabur.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku." Ujar Lelaki itu seraya mendorong tubuh gadis di hadapannya hingga terbentur dinding keras. Mencengkram erat leher Si Gadis, mengendus dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, "Karena kau akan menjadi santapanku." Seringai kejam terukir di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak." Si Gadis membelalakan matanya terkejut bercampur takut saat melihat bola mata lelaki itu berubah merah disertai dua ekor besar yang muncul di punggungnya.

Satu ekor bergerak menembus perut Si Gadis, membuatnya terbatuk darah. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan mati rasa. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia kesulitan mengambil nafas ataupun bergerak meski hanya sedikit saja.

Yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih adalah ucapan lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, gadis lavender."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lavender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Arrghhh …" Gadis bersurai indigo itu berteriak keras. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi turun hingga ke lehernya. Sekelebat mimpi buruk dan menakutkan baru saja singgah dalam tidurnya. Ia terduduk diatas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang pucat di balik kedua lutut. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Pikiran dan perasaannya seketika kacau karena mimpi tersebut.

"_Kami-sama_ … Mimpi itu benar-benar menakutkan dan terasa begitu nyata." Ia bergumam tak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri. Berusaha menetralkan degup jantung dan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi memasuki telinganya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya ragu dan takut ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu sana, terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai putih tengah berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mengembangkan senyum miring.

"Ka-kau…" Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata lebih dari itu. Tenggorokkannya seakan tercekik hingga kesulitan untuk berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Hinata?" Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

**DEGG**

'Ia tahu namaku.' Batin gadis bernama Hinata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat. Ini pasti karena kau kehilangan banyak darah." Lelaki itu menyentuh wajah Hinata, mengusapnya lembut. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mulai sekarang tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu selain aku."

"A-aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi." Ujar Hinata pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh lelaki itu. Tatapan matanya kosong penuh kebingungan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. "Ji-jika semalam bukanlah mimpi … La-lantas me-mengapa aku masih hidup sampai saat ini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi disini?" Ia mulai histeris. Meremas erat surai indigonya. Menangis tersedu.

**GYUTT**

Dalam sekejap tubuh Hinata berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Ssstttt! Tenanglah!" Ia mengusap lembut punggung mungil Hinata. Berharap dengan tindakannya tersebut dapat membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan membenciku dan jangan takut padaku!"

"A-aku…"

Hinata terdiam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Satu sisi ia merasa takut pada jika mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi di sisi lain entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat berada dalam dekapannya. Semacam perasaan tak asing akan sentuhan dan aroma tubuh milik lelaki itu.

Aneh memang. Dan Hinata bingung harus bersikap dan berkata apa sekarang. Diam adalah jawaban sementara.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya. Menjauhkan dirinya agar bisa melihat wajah ayu Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah."

Sebuah keputusan telah ditetapkan. Sebuah senyum kelegaan pun tersungging di bibir lelaki itu.

"Bagus." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Hinata. "Pertama-tama aku akan memberitahukan namaku dulu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Kaneki Ken." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Sebenarnya kita pernah saling bertemu sebelum ini. Akan kuingatkan jika kau melupakannya." Ia menatap manik lavender Hinata dalam dan tajam. Memulai untuk bercerita. Membuka kisah lama yang masih tersimpan apik di dalam memorinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lavender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Malam yang indah._

_Cahaya bulan purnama bersinar terang._

_Sepasang muda-mudi tengah berjalan bersama-sama. Menjaga jarak, canggung dan malu-malu. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah mereka. Obrolan-obrolan ringan pun telah mereka lakukan sejak tadi, guna mencairkan suasana yang mendebarkan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang mereka telah kehabisan topik untuk membuka obrolan baru hingga suasana pun berubah hening. _

"_Nah sudah sampai. Jadi—"_

"_Rize-san … A-ano …" Si Lelaki menyela ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Si Gadis. Bertingkah malu-malu sembari menatap wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, bolehkan kita bertemu lagi lain kali?"_

_Wajah Si Gadis merona kian jelas, menundukkan kepala kemudian berkata: "Kita memang memiliki selera buku serta umur yang sama. Sepertinya banyak hal yang cocok dari kita ya?"_

_Tatapan mereka bertemu. _

"_Kaneki-san … Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar." Si Gadis berjalan mendekat, menyimpan kepalanya di atas dada Si Lelaki. "Caramu menatapku itu…"_

"_Hah? Ja-jadi maksudmu … Kau juga…" Si Lelaki tak melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Iya. Aku juga tertarik padamu." Pernyataan Si Gadis bagaikan sebuah bom yang meledakkan hati Si Lelaki. Membahagiakan dan melegakan._

_Kedua bibir Si Lelaki tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya diiringi teriakkan kesakitan yang memekakan telinga._

_Lelaki itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat Si Gadis berubah menjadi makhluk menakutkan yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang belakangan ini. Makhluk berbentuk seperti manusia yang menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan mereka. Menganggap manusia sebagai hewan ternak mereka. Memburu manusia untuk memenuhi rasa lapar mereka._

_Orang-orang biasa menyebut mereka dengan nama "GHOUL"._

"_Nah, Kaneki-san … Sekarang aku akan memakanmu." Ujar Si Gadis tertawa menakutkan. Menyerang lelaki itu secara brutal hingga tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Tak berdaya dan menyedihkan. Terlihat sekarat dan tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu Sang Malaikat Maut menjemputnya._

_Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. _

_Gadis ghoul itu mati karena kecelakaan tak terduga. Terkena hantaman batang-batang besi yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari atas karena lepasnya tali yang menjadi penyangganya. _

_Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat ke area kejadian tragis tersebut. Melangkah kian dekat hingga langkahnya harus terhenti tepat di depan mereka. Muncullah seorang gadis bermata bening dari kegelapan dengan ekspresi wajah dipenuhi keterkejutan serta ketakutan. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sembari memekik keras menyebutkan nama Tuhan._

"_A-apa yang telah terjadi disini?" Gadis itu berjalan ragu mendekati sosok lelaki yang terbujur penuh luka di seluruh tubuhnya. _

_Bau anyir yang menyengat membuat gadis itu terpaksa menahan nafas. Perutnya mual. Kepalanya pening seketika. Sekarang ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Berjongkok sembari menyentuh tubuh di hadapannya._

"_Syu-syukurlah, ia masih hidup." Ujar gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Tangan kanannya merogoh ponsel dalam saku mantel, menghubungi rumah sakit agar segera mendapatkan bantuan._

_Ia mengangkat kepala lelaki itu secara hati-hati, menempatkannya di atas kedua pahanya. Melepas syal ungu yang melilit di lehernya. Bersulam sebuah nama "Hinata Hyuuga". Kemudian ia membersihkan darah yang memenuhi wajah lelaki itu sembari bergumam pelan, "Bertahanlah! Kau harus tetap hidup."_

_Tanpa ia ketahui, kesadaran lelaki itu belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Meski sekarat karena sakit yang menyiksa di sekujur tubuhnya, lelaki itu bisa mendengar ucapan Si Gadis meski samar. Serta merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan yang menguarkan aroma khas menenangkan._

'_Lavender …'_

_Lelaki itu pun kehilangan kesadaran secara sepenuhnya._

_Tak bisa mencium apapun lagi. Tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lavender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hening beberapa saat lamanya.

Hinata termenung seakan tak percaya dengan semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Kaneki.

Kaneki adalah orang yang Hinata tolong setahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Hinata dengan menggunakan satu petunjuk penting yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan ia pada gadis itu.

Lavender.

Aroma khas yang selalu diingat Kaneki. Aroma yang sangat disukainya hingga melekat di hati serta pikirannya. Selama setahun belakangan, banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan perubahan sangat besar telah terjadi setelah kejadiaan naas itu. Ia bukan lagi manusia biasa seperti dulu.

Sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia setengah ghoul. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat organ-organ milik gadis ghoul yang hampir memangsanya. Oleh karena itulah ia masih hidup. Terselamatkan melalui transplantasi organ yang dilakukan pihak rumah sakit khusus untuk menangani kasus seperti itu.

Awalnya ia sangat menyesal dan berharap untuk mati daripada hidup sebagai ghoul. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa menerima semua takdirnya. Terlebih ada hal yang menjadi alasan ia ingin tetap hidup meski tak akan lagi sama seperti kehidupannya yang dulu.

Ia ingin menemukan seorang gadis beraroma lavender yang telah menolongnya pertama kali.

Dan sekarang keinginannya telah tercapai. Gadis itu ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata …" Suara Kaneki membuyarkan lamunan panjang Hinata.

"A-ah, ma-maafkan aku!" Ujar Hinata kikuk.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau telah mengingatnya?" Tanya Kaneki menatap bola mata cantik milik Hinata.

"I-iya. Se-sepertinya aku mulai ingat." Jawab Hinata sembari mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "La-lalu mengapa kau mencariku sampai seperti itu? Da-dan kenapa kau ingin membunuhku semalam?" Tanyanya ragu tapi ingin tahu.

Kaneki menghela nafas berat. Menarik tubuh Hinata kembali ke dalam dekapannya yang erat, "Maafkan aku! Semalam aku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku lagi. Tapi disaat aku hampir membunuhmu, aroma lavender yang begitu kental menguar dari tubuhmu. Dan akupun akhirnya tersadar kalau kaulah gadis yang kucari selama ini, Hinata."

"A-aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kaneki-_san_." Hinata tersenyum tulus meskipun Kaneki tak bisa melihatnya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa aku selamat dengan luka parah yang kudapatkan semalam?" Tanyanya lagi, meluapkan rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya.

"Mengenai itu…" Kaneki menghentikan ucapannya. Melepaskan dekapan sembari menatap wajah Hinata agak ragu, "Kaupun mengalami hal yang sama denganku." Imbuhnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa selamat karena transplantasi organ ghoul. Dengan kata lain sekarang kau adalah—"

"A-aku seorang manusia setengah ghoul?" Ujar Hinata seolah melanjutkan ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan Kaneki.

Kaneki mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. "Kaneki-_san_ tak perlu minta maaf, karena kau sama sekali tak bersalah. Justru aku bersyukur karena kaulah yang menemukanku. Jika yang menemukanku adalah ghoul yang lain, maka sudah dipastikan sekarang aku tak akan ada disini. Setidaknya aku masih hidup. Ternyata _Kami-sama_ telah mendengar doaku semalam. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Aku—"

**CUPP**

Sapuan benda lembut nan basah membungkam bibir Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan merasakan bibir Kaneki melumat bibirnya. Lambat dan penuh perasaan. Menyesap bibir bagian bawah serta bagian atasnya seakan ingin merasakan setiap inci dari bibirnya.

Wajah Hinata merona hebat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi. Hanya terdiam bagaikan sebuah patung. Terlalu terkejut menerima ciuman yang tiba-tiba dari Kaneki.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" Ujar Kaneki setelah melepas ciumannya. Menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang bicara. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan gugup. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena ciuman panjang yang telah menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

"Tadi kau bertanya padaku, mengapa aku mencarimu sampai seperti itu? Akan kujawab." Kaneki sedikit mengambil nafas, memberi jarak antara wajah mereka. "Karena aku menginginkan eksistensimu di dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Jadi … Apakah kau mau menerimaku?" Ia menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata, mengusapnya lembut.

"A-aku mau, Kaneki-_san_." Hinata menjawab tanpa keraguan. Ia menggenggam tangan Kaneki yang berada di pipinya. Tersenyum manis dan tulus.

"Terimakasih." Kaneki pun tersenyum. Tulus. Bukan seringai ataupun senyum sinis yang ia tunjukkan semalam. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kaneki-_kun_!" Ujarnya lagi bernada perintah.

"Hemm, baiklah Kaneki-_kun_."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Melumat lembut dan saling menyesap rasa dari bibir masing-masing. Penuh perasaan. Bukan karena nafsu ataupun hasrat belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Yosh, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin FF xoper Kaneki x Hinata :3**

**Sehari langsung jadi. Hahaha ... Moga aja gak mengecewakan ya! ;-)**

**Kalo mood lagi bagus segalanya jadi lancar, tapi kalo lagi gak bagus jadi ikut macet otaknya juga -_-'')**

**Jadi maaf ya, aku malah bikin FF baru lagi. Padahal masih banyak FF yang belum beres, hehehe :p**

**Pokoknya tetap dukung aku dan doakan aku agar moodku tetap bagus, jadi FF yang masih belum beres segera tamat :-)**

**Sekian curhatanku kali ini.**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di FFku yang lainnya! #Bows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? ;-)**


End file.
